The Pregnancy Test
by Kryptonian-Suckerpunch
Summary: Happy Birthday to one of my best friends! {{Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase find out if they're going to be parents. This story is on hiatus, but I decided I will add more later on, so please be patient!}}


Percy grinned nervously at Annabeth, who returned a shy grin his way. "How long did the directions say?" Percy asked for what must of been the hundredth time in the last few minutes. "3 minutes, seaweed brain" she replied, flicking his forehead before leaning closer over the table. "Are you sure you did it right? It's been forever!" Percy groaned, holding his head in his hands and sighing with impatience. "It's been a minute. Is there a wrong way to pee on a stick?" She scolded, resting her head on his shoulder. Her blonde hair tickled Percy's neck, but it didn't even hold a candle to the jumping motion of his stomach.

22 year old Percy Jackson sat on a bright orange couch in the apartment he shared with the beautiful Annabeth Chase. Though lounging on their couch was an average activity between the two, they sat rigid straight and stared at a plastic wand on the table that would decide if they were parents.

Percy loved Annabeth just as much as he loved the thought being a parent with her, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. In fact, the thought made Percy both ecstatic and 'pee-your-pants' terrified. A kid. A kid that was his responsibility. It was all very over-whelming, though Annabeth at his side was reassuring.

She had the look on her face that she only had when she was focused. Annabeth was an enigma to Percy, even after all this time. Her stormy gray irises fixated on the test with such intensity, Percy was thankful he wasn't on the receiving end. How did she seem so calm? Just looking at the test made Percy's stomach do a surprisingly warm somersault. "How much longer?" Percy whispered, nudging her shoulder with his own. "Shhhh" Annbeth shushed, her eyes not moving from the test.

Though she looked calm, Annabeth's mind was racing so quickly, she couldn't even finish a thought before another one surfaced. This was one of the only times she disliked being the daughter of Athena, because she would love to have a clear, thoughtless head; which was practically genetically impossible for her. Annabeth stared at the test, mentally willing a big, pink plus sign to appear. She was normally the patient, level-headed demigod between the two, but at that moment, Annabeth was suppressing a scream of impatience.

Percy checked his watch, causing his heart to jump in his throat. "Annabeth" he mumbled, poking her arm with slight hesitation. "We have about 30 seconds" And not two seconds after the end of his sentence, Annabeth flipped the test over like it was on fire. "Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, watching her as she buried her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" she whimpered from behind her hands, sniffling. Percy wrapped his arms around her tightly, giving her a warm squeeze. "What's the matter, OwlHead?" He asked, rubbing her arm gently. He felt terrible that he assumed she was calm, considering she was probably under more pressure than him.

"I don't even know. So much depends on whatever that test is going to say" She uncovered her face and wrapped her arms around his chest. Percy wanted to make her feel better, he wanted to assure her that everything would go exactly how they wanted it to, but he knew he couldn't promise her something so big. What could he possibly say to make everything better? "C'mon, listen" Percy cupped her chin in his palm and bobbed her head up to look her in the eyes. She looked so frail and frazzled out, it alarmed him. "Whatever it says, there is one thing that won't change" He spoke with a slight shake in his voice, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Positive or negative, so much is going to change. Everything" she mumbled, smiling slightly at the kiss. "I'll love you either way!" He exclaimed, flashing his goofiest grin. She smiled slightly, which made Percy feel on top of the world. Since they'd met when they were twelve, Percy was always the 'goofy' guy that made her laugh, and though she called him immature, he knew she loved it the most.

A silence fell over the small living room, but It was a comfortable silence that made Annabeth realize she was holding her breath. They both glanced at the test, which was small, but seemed like an elephant to the two. They exchanged a look, which is when they both realize how terrified the other was; and that made both of them feel 50% better. The possibility of having a kid was never going to be a easy experience, regardless of who you are, which made both demigods feel silly for thinking otherwise.

"So... Pregnancy test" Percy said in a sing-song voice, gently nudging her. Annabeth sat up straight, wiping her slightly damp eyes. "It's been 6 minutes now" She replied, flicking his forehead again. Together, they both flipped the test and eagerly stared at the results.

And in that moment, every single faucet in the apartment exploded as Percy Jackson found he was going to be a dad.


End file.
